Twilight of War
by shadowjessica
Summary: What is peaceful cannot truly be peaceful for long, and what is violent cannot last forever...  *OC/OC, OC/? in later chapters*
1. Capture

Shadowjess:…yeah, yeah. I know I'm doing everything out of order, but I decided at least to get a start on this before I forgot it. Oh, and I never forgot about my other stories, but those are on hold for right now. My Gundam UC/TFG1 story(ies) are/is in the works right now;)!

Stormbolt: *smiles and thinks evilly of plots for wufei*This will be fun..

Kai:…oh, and this will be Alternate universe SM/TF/GW since Jess looks like she just remembered her original plans for this story.

Shadowjess: …and finally…

All three: Neither of us own the properties used in this story or we would be three rich b!t©%*$ !

The year is AC 195, one and a half weeks before the year ends. The wars have ended, and peace has finally been restored to the colonies. The only trouble that has been caused is the occasional terrorist plot that is usually taken down by a newly established organization responsible for keeping the peace, known only as _The Preventers_. They have been responsible for the dissolution of hundreds of terrorist cells born from the remnants of the once-great _White Fang_ militarist organization.

However, something else…something much more sinister, waits to make its move…

"Have the preparations been made, Shockwave?" A sinister voice asked.

"Yes, my liege. They may have been able to disarm and disband the organizations we have supplied, but the humans will have not a chance to prepare for this. If anything, they will be running like the roaches they are. The shuttles have been boarded, the weapons prepped, and our forces well-armed. No one will survive, I assure you, my liege." Shockwave, proud of himself, reported to his so-called liege.

"Good. Not even the scrapheap Autobots know of this?" The voice asked.

"I have made sure that every possible channel has been strengthened tenfold as per your request. Not even the best computer hackers in the universe can crack it. I have also made sure to, ahem, check that none of our forces have left even a trace of a clue." Shockwave replied.

"Good. Make sure my armies are ready for a full scale attack. No one is to be left unarmed, and no human alive…or I will make sure YOU'RE not left alive! Also, make sure final preparations are made. We launch in one earth hour." The voice commanded of his soldier.

"I, uh, yes. Understood, my liege. I shall not fail you….Megatron." Shockwave, intimidated, replied back to his commanding officer.

"You WILL not, if you truly value your life as you seem to, Shockwave." With that, Megatron cut the transmission. Shockwave then turned to the soldiers behind him and put on what could be called his 'game face'.

"You heard the master! Get going!" He shouted to them.

Thousands more of decepticons could be seen boarding shuttles that were earthbound, some carrying weaponry and others carrying crates and containers to the conveyor belts for them to be loaded into the cargo bays of the shuttles. Amongst the shadows, however, was another figure. A female looking robot, whom looked more like she was gathering information on something than getting ready for battle.

"So that's what they're up to…the humans are in danger," She muttered to herself. She then immediately ran out of the hangar via a nearby opening and vacated the area to a safer location. She then activated her communicator and gave an urgent call to home base.

"Stormbolt to Iacon…we were right on. The decepticons are up to something troublesome. They're headed Earthbound. Whatever Megs has ol' Shockwave doing as second prep, it isn't fresh linens, I can tell you that much."

Another voice called over the system. "Do you know their ETA?"

"They depart within the hour, sir," Stormbolt then replied. She then took a quick glance around and took to her communicator again. "Nothing they plan to do isn't going to go without somehow harming the humans. I'm on my-" Stormbolt managed to get out before she was knocked out.

"Stormy? Stormy? STORMBOLT? Come in, Star Falcon. Iacon to Star Falcon. Something has happened to Stormbolt. Go find her and make sure she is ok. Is that understood?" the voice frantically commanded.

A female voice replied. "Sir, this is Star Falcon. We understand, sir, and will leave immediately," she replied with utmost haste.

"Understood. Good luck, Star Falcon."

Meanwhile…

"A spy. I assured Megatron that I would make sure this plan runs smoothly..And I will not fail him!"

Shockwave then turned to face the spy…to face Stormbolt…with his cannons.

"My dear…a fembot as beautiful as you shouldn't have to end her life like this."

"Burn in hell, Shockwave. Your plans will never succeed."

"We will see about that, dear." Shockwave replied.

After that, a laser was fired…and all went black.


	2. Pieces

Shadowjessica: Same junk, different chapter. Oh, by the way, I have decided not to put sailor moon into the story….yet. Anyway, I don't own anything but my female Autobots and Krystal. Oh yeah, and all this is going on while Stormbolt is out cold in Shockwave's hands.

…oh and hinted Ultra Magnus/OC and Blurr/OC...Tehehe!

The female turned behind herself to face her superior.

"Chrysalis, you heard what he said, right?" She asked. Chrysalis perked her head up.

"Yes, I did, younger sister. Summon the rest of the team to the bridge. No time can be wasted anymore this night." Chrysalis demanded of her younger sister.

"Right away, older sister," the younger sister-bot obeyed," Attention, Everyone. Report to the bridge immediately. This is an emergency situation. Repeat: Report to the bridge immediately. This is an emergency." She announced. Almost immediately, two other fembots emerged into the room. The two then walked immediately to Chrysalis's spot in the Captain's Seat. The femme officer then arose from her chair to address the three in a most solemn manner. She sighed as she mentally prepared herself for what she had to say.

"Our mission is a bust. The decepticons have found and captured Stormbolt. We've no choice but to go in and rescue her. Skystar, have you anything to add to this?" Chrysalis spoke and asked her second-in-command, Skystar.

"Yes. Our mission is simple, really. Infiltrate the decepticon base, free our friend, and hurry out to safety, or die trying. She carries with her vital information about decepticon activity, so it is imperative we free her before she is off-lined. Shadowfire will hack into their systems so we can get in undetected. Then, she and Rosebud will keep whatever security comes at bay long enough for Chrysalis and I to locate and free Stormbolt. Finally, Rosebud can get us back to the ship so we can unfold Stormbolt's findings and go from there. Does everyone agree?" Skystar strategized. Everyone spoke in agreement and immediately set out to free their comrade.

Before actually leaving the bridge, however, Skystar glanced out the ship's windshield. Taking notice, Chrysalis spoke up.

"Are you ok, Skystar?" She asked. Snapped out of her glance, the autobot strategist turned to her superior and spoke.

"Oh, it-it's nothing, Chrysalis." She lied.

"It's Magnus, isn't it? You've got that '_I'm worried_' look on your face." Chrysalis spoke concernedly to her friend.

"I wish I was at his side right now," she spoke with arms folded," in times like these, I never know when we'll next see each other. Thinking on it now, though, this is what I walked into the night we became life-bonded to each other." She spoke with a tear in her eye.

In a most calming manner, Chrysalis spoke to her friend. "I know what you mean. The night Blurr and I became life-bonded, I never wanted to leave his side, but I knew I had to eventually. I also knew, however, that I would see him again. The same will happen for you and Ultra Magnus. Trust me on it. Now, we have an Autobot to rescue that wants as badly to be back with her life-bonded as well." Chrysalis, being the motivator she is, spoke.

Smiling, Skystar instantly obeyed. "Right. Let's get a move on, then." The two femmes then left the room to join their teammates.

**_…_****_In the meantime…_**

In another area, a girl could be seen rummaging through piles of junk with a braided young man about her age.

"Again, why am I here digging through all this garbage?" She asked.

"Krys, if I told you once, I've told you a thousand times: We're here looking for a thumb drive some _MARSH _sleeper agent tossed out. It's got plans and schematics on there for something real big. We don't know what it is, and we need to find out what it is before the situation escalates_._" The man replied.

Krys, with disgust evident on her face, picked up a banana peel with only two fingers. She then threw it aside as she picked up another piece of garbage and threw it aside.

"So, why can't Une get someone else to dig through this stuff?" She asked.

Further away, though, something observed them. That something then pulled a communication device to his face and began speaking softly into it.

"Lucky us; the humans are looking for it, too. We don't even need to lift a servo."

"Good work, Jolt. Keep an eye on them. I don't want to lose those plans anymore." A voice spoke.

The something, called 'Jolt', sounded in agreement.

"Yes, Megatron. Without their mechs, those disgusting humans don't stand a chance."

"I know. The ants shall quiver under my iron fist. I'm sending the seekers to retrieve the other plans. Retrieve the drive from the humans. Call me back when you've completed the task. I'll give you the coordinates for the rendezvous point."

"Yes, Almighty Megatron." With that, the voice dropped the call and Jolt made his move.


	3. Taken

shadowjessica: Yes, I finally introduce a little more essence of Gundam Wing in this one…but the case of ownership is still the same, dammit!

Chrysalis: oh, and I get to kick some skid plate this chapter!

sj: *hits Chrysalis over the head with a frying pan*

Chrysalis: What?

sj: No more spoilers!

Chapter 2: Taken

"I feel like I'm going to puke, but I have to do what is necessary for a paycheck." Krys complained.

"Yeah, well, do you got to do. That's all I can-BINGO!" The braided man exclaimed. He then held up his prize, a small and black disk drive of sorts.

"You found it! Duo, where'd you find it?"

As the young man, aptly named 'Duo', explained herself, something made a sound…one that made Krys jump in her shoes.

"Duo, did you hear that? " She asked, scared.

"No. What are you so afraid of, Krystal? What's got you shaking in your boots?" He asked.

The sound managed to repeat itself.

"There it is again. I cant be hearing things." Krystal breathed.

"I think that all the smoke from the smokestacks is making you nuts," Duo said while turning to get his radio, "so why don't we radio in, tell'em we got it, and get out, huh?" Duo asked.

'AHH!' was the only response.

"Krystal? Krystal?" Duo turned in a hurry to see he never thought he'd see again: a mech with a human hostage.

"I swear you humans make me laugh. Always with your whining and your cries. Now, be a good little boy and hand over the drive or your girlfriend here gets to meet my sword," the creature threatened,"so, what'll it be?"

Duo grunted, but then thought of something rather…impractical. He only needed a nearby soldering iron, a drill, and a poll for it. Picking up on his train of thought, Jolt took his laser and shot the pole away from Duo's grasp, but that didn't even discourage the boy from attempting retaliation.

"What'll you do if I don't hand it over?" he asked, gripping the tools in his hands even harder. Increasing his grip on his hostage's waist, Jolt smiled. "Then you both get to meet your worthless human maker!" he replied.

Duo lunged at him with drill and soldering iron in hand, and managed to do some damage before being knocked back.

Touching his newfound wound, Jolt winced and groaned in pain. "Damn. That's gonna hurt in the morning. You'll pay for that, Earth leech!" Jolt took aim at the boy and prepared to kill him and the girl.

_**Meanwhile…en route to a certain Decepticon base…**_

"Uh-oh…not good. I'm picking up Decepticon activity a few miles to the west," a jet, of all things, spoke with a female voice.

Another female voice, this time from another jet, spoke. "Not good is right. Wherever they are, trouble is a-brewin'. I'll go take care of the bugger. Skystar, take command of the team for a bit."

"But what about the plan? Chrysallis?" Skystar, in the form of a sports car, exclaimed.

"Go! We can't waste anymore time! Improvise!" With that, Chrysallis descended and headed west for her new task.

"But-oh, damn it, forget it. Let's get a move on, ladies."

"Of all the luck we have tonight…"Chrysallis groaned. Suddenly, what her team picked up a few minutes earlier started coming into view.

"Hello, what do we have here?" She asked. She then took notice of the humans: one a hostage, the other trying to rescue her…and losing.

'What's that kid think he's doing? He'll get himself killed,' she thought, 'I've got to go in!'

"Persistent , ain't you? You really want to save-huh?" Jolt victoriously stated when something rather discomforting showed up on his radar.

'Slag! How'd they get here? Can't jus' stand here. Think, think..got it!' He thought.

"Damn, he moves quick. Wait, what's got him so happy?" Duo asked himself. Jolt then lunged himself at the pilot, only to eat trash instead. He kept lunging at Duo, with the boy dodging his jumps…until the last one. He was held alongside Krystal as Jolt faced his second opponent: another robot, a light blue one with some kind of weird symbol on her upper right chest plate. She looked ready to fight, but apprehensive as well.

"Release the humans, Jolt! They've done nothing to harm you!" She said.

"Yeah, right. These humans have something that belongs to Megatron, and its my skidplate if he doesn't get it. Attack and the kids get the ax. What'll it be?" Jolt threatened. He then followed up his threat with the electrocution of the two kids, both of whom screamed in pain.

Chrysallis only grimaced after hearing the cries. Looking down, she saw something that could be of use to her: a pile of junk. Eyes glowing in inspiration, she then aimed her forearm cannon at the pile of junk. "Well, my choice should really blow you away, in that case!"

Chrysallis confidently stated. She then fired a plume of air at the pile, the result being that it flew into Jolt's face. She then took the opportunity to stage a surprise attack on the decepticon, lunging like her life depended on it. She grabbed his legs as she went down. The fall forced Jolt to drop his hostages. Chrysallis took the opportunity to punch Jolt square in his jaw, from which he quickly recovered.

Chrysallis wrestled with Jolt, both dodging some blows and meeting with others. Krystal and Duo, with the thumb drive, ran over in the direction of another junk pile. En route, however, Krystal stopped in her tracks.

"Krys, what are you doin'? Their deathmatch is our opportunity to escape!" Duo exclaimed. He obviously didn't see that Krystal wanted to do something about the whole situation.

"No…" was all she said.

"'No'? Krys, do you have a few wires loose up there? Those robots are trying to kill us! We need to get out of here NOW!" Duo once again exclaimed. The boys famed long and braided hair stood on end as he looked at his friend like she was a giant alien cockroach wearing a Mexican sombrero.

"No…I'm not running. Don't you get it, Duo? The one robot is trying to save us! Damn it, the least we can do is help her out." Krystal stated in a rather defiant manner. Duo's eyes grew in the moment he heard her small speech.

"What the hell? Are you out of your freakin' mind? No way! Those things have lasers, and I don't even have my gun! I'm stayin' as far away as I can." Duo, similarly defiant, whined. His cries, however, fell on deaf ears as Krystal grabbed some nearby tennis and footballs as ammunition. "You're on your own, then!" She shouted. Cursing himself, Duo followed suit with his drill and soldering iron, and the two teens then started attacking their purple captor. The two cried out insults like 'rust bucket', 'one-wire processor', and 'freakshow' all whilst doing so, much to Jolt's rather obvious annoyance

Finally tired of the game, Chrysallis fired a laser at Jolt, which narrowly missed his face. She then took the opportunity to stand and keep Jolt at bay with her cannon aimed right at him.

"You've got nowhere to run, Jolt. Leave the children out of this." Chrysallis stated.

"Right, because I'm going to listen to you, Autobitch. Those plans belong to Megatron. I'm not lettin' you have them, or near them for that matter." Jolt, although blunderously, stated.

"Plans? What kind of plans?" Chrysallis asked.

"Oh, uh-uh…that-that ain't a thing for you t'know!" Jolt stated in a panicky manner.

Suddenly, however, both detected some oddly familiar energy signatures..good for Jolt, bad for Chrysallis, Duo and Krystal. Realizing her short time frame, Chrysallis got demanding as all hell. She prepped her cannons for fire.

"Tell me what they are, damn it, or I'll blow your head off!"She demanded. In the next moment, however, a laser shot and hit Chrysallis in the face. The force of the impact knocked Chrysallis down and the humans back, and in all the confusion, Jolt took the opportunity to grab Krystal and run.

"Until next time, Autobitch…and bring the boy, too!"

"KRYSTAL!" Duo cried out.

"Duo! Help me!" Was all that she could say before they became too far away to hear coherently.

"No! Come back here and release the girl!" Chrysallis cried out. She then detected the signals she detected earlier head in Jolt's direction. She then turned to Duo, who stared at her in awe. She knelt to see eye to eye with him.

"Are you ok, boy?" She asked him.

The boy was frozen solid.

"Kid, are you ok?" She asked again. Still, nothing.

"Kid, I don't have time to be playing games like this. Tell me you aren't brain dead or anything." She demanded impatiently.

Finally, he cracked. "Am I okay? Am I okay? I just got thrown around like garbage, a giant robot nearly kills me for this thumb drive..and now my friend just got nabbed by him and you're asking me if I'm okay? Try again when Krystal's free and maybe I'll answer." Duo shouted to her. He then kicked a nearby TV, eyes brimming in tears. Chrysallis understood the feeling.

"I know that feeling. About half an hour ago, a friend of mine was captured as well. She was doing some spy work at the time. Some friends of mine, my sister, and I are going to rescue her." Chrysallis revealed. She then looked solemnly in the sky. Duo then looked sympathetically at her. He realized that she was going through this pain as well.

"You too, huh? Well, I have an idea. We'll go in, together, and take them on. Whaddaya say?" He suggested, only for Chrysalis to nod in disagreement.

"No, it's simply too dangerous. You could be killed." She said, but suddenly winced in pain.

" And you think you can go on like that? Come on, girl. You're nothing like someone else I know. He's crazy, borderline paranoid schizoid, even, but always getting out of trouble scotch-free." Duo said.

"No way. I can take you somewhere safe, but not on a mission." Chrysalis, again, rebuffed. Duo is very…persistent and persuasive, however.

"Come on, lady. My friend is probably going to die and you're in no condition to fight. I have experience in repairing mechs. I can do some temporary repair work and…"Duo offered, "maybe even upgrade your weapons systems some." Duo winked.

Finally, Chrysalis caved in.

"Alright, alright, kid. You can come, but no funny stuff. Got it?" She said.

"Oh yeah. My name's Duo, by the way. Duo Maxwell." He replied cheerfully and sternly all at once.

"My name's Chrysalis," she replied, "Now climb in and get to work, son."

She then, to his amazement, transformed into what looked like a supped up F-22 Raptor Jet. Duo climbed into her cockpit and got right to work.

_**Off in the distance…**_

Jolt ran off, Krystal in his hands, and transformed into some kind of futuristic sports car.

"Let me go! What do you want from me?" Krystal screamed.

"Quiet, girl! I don't want anything from you specifically. It's your friend that has what I want." Jolt revealed.

"HA! Just try, but that won`t happen. He won't give it to you. And he'll come and rescue me and you'll be-" Krystal's statement was muffled by the seatbelt around her as more robots surrounded the car.

"It's about time you guys got here." Jolt, relieved, stated.

"Where is the device, Jolt? Don't tell me you failed again…" one of them asked.

"I don't have it, Starscream. Not yet, but I have a plan. You see, I-*KICK*" Jolt started to say when he was viciously kicked by another, gray robot.

"I won't hear your worthless plan. Megatron, and more so I, don't tolerate failure. Get the drive!" Starscream demanded.

"But, sir, that's just it. I have a plan to get the device," Jolt stated and transformed all at once, "This girl and her friend found it at a dump. I figure if we, ahem, put her in our company, we can lure the boy out and retrieve it personally." Jolt finally stated. Starscream, ingesting it all, stood thoughtfully. He then spoke up. "You bring up a valid point, Jolt. The girl in exchange for the device. I like it. Come, we're due at base now. You can make the call, then." Starscream said. He then took off, with The Seekers, Jolt, and Krystal in tow…with Jolt and Krystal being lifted by the gray one.

"Oh, by the way, nice shot, Skywarp."

sj: Well, how'd you like? Please let me know; I'm desperate for reviews on my work!


	4. 35: Recess Game

shadowjessica: Yesss! I decided to do a mini-chapter! You will read it….you will read it…and when it is done, you will comment! 1, 2, 3! *snaps fingers three times* lol just joking same s%^t as before, though. I don't own anything but my own OCs, dammit!

Stormbolt: Yeah, yeah, hey listen, while you're at it, mind telling me WHEN THE HELL I'M GETTING RESCUED? *Flips through notebook*

shadowjessica: *takes notebook from her* Soon, I promise that…but only if you promise ME some patience, got it?

Stormbolt: No…*I evilly glare at her* you wouldn't dare…!

shadowjessica: Yeah, if you're not patient, I'll have Shockwave r**e you!

Shockwave: I like the sound of that….*Caresses Stormbolt*

Stormbolt: *Pushes away* Alright, alright, fine! I'll wait, I'll wait….just put the dog back on his leash!

Chapter 3.5: Recess Game

The two landed about thirty seconds after takeoff. Duo, surprised by this turn of events, yelled in a whispered voice at his 'pilot'.

"What the heck are we doing? We're supposed to be on a rescue mission, not trying to get you caught and experimented by the military!" He spoke his piece. Just then, Chrysalis opened her cockpit. "If you're going to join me, you're gonna join me in style. " She spoke. Duo's eyes grew, especially when he peeked outside of her cockpit for a second. "You want me to swipe a mobile suit off of my friends? Do you have a few circuits loose? I can get kicked out for this!" He revealed. Chrysalis, shocked, spoke in and transformed in retaliation. Well, attempted to, anyway. She cried out in pain.

"You're in the military? You never mentioned that!" She whispered.

"You never asked….besides, I didn't think you were going to try to pull something like this!" Duo said in reply.

"You got me there." Chrysalis said, "Now, how are we going to get in there? Security looks tight."

"Leave that to me…" Duo said, a devilish smirk making his way on to his boyish face. He pulled out his radio, pulled up its antenna, and got to work. Chrysalis wanted to ask what he was up to, but she knew better than to do that.

Duo snuck up to the gate and hid in a bush. In there, he got out his taser gun and prepped it for fire.

Hearing a rustle in the bush, the guards on duty perked their ears up.

"What was that?" One of them spoke, surprised.

"I don't know. Probably cats fighting or something, Johansson. I wouldn't worry about it." The other one spoke. Gun at the ready, Johansson approached the bush. "I'm not so sure on that." he breathed, "I'm scoping it out."

"Fine, do what you please, but I think you're a little paranoid." The other spoke. All of a sudden, the other guard heard a shriek that could only have come from his partner.

"Johansson…JOHANSSON!" He spoke frantically. He approached his friends' body. "J-Johansson…" He spoke, frightened. Just then, Duo revealed himself. "He'll be fine…not so sure about you, though!" Duo aimed his taser at the guard, who grabbed his radio and called for help. "We have an intruder, south gate! Repeat, we have an intruder on the-GAHH!" He called when he was tased. "Time to move!" Duo ran. As the alarms of the base sounded, he made his way to a nearby mobile suit hangar, striking every person down who dared stepped in his way. He then spotted his prize: an OZ-06MS Leo mobile suit. 'Jackpot!' He thought. 'Now, to get it and get the hell out!'

Doing just as he had planned, he ran up to the suit in question, climbed up to its cockpit, and climbed in. He then turned it on, hearing the sweet music of it's engine as she roared to life both underneath and around him. Yes, to him, the God of Death was back in action!

He piloted her out of the base, blasting a hole in the hangar as he did so. He also dodged _Preventers_ Mobile Suits as he made his way back to Chrysalis, who prepped her jets as they took off and left to join her comrades on the raid.

"Damn, what took so long?" She complained.

"Hey, it's been a while since I pulled a job like that. Cut me a little slack, will ya?" Duo complained himself, only doing so with a puppy dog look on his face.

"Yeah, whatever. Hey, when are you going to get to my repair job?" Chrysalis asked impatiently.

"Soon enough, Chrysalis. Soon enough."

Yeah, yeah I know. I'm writing like Stephanie Meyer, but hey, things are moving along, aren't they? And yes, I plan on including more autobots and decepticons soon enough. And hey, guess who might be making an appearance next chapter ;)? Take a few…oh and rate/review, too, please?


End file.
